


Hope

by PowerofJupiter



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:46:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27545557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PowerofJupiter/pseuds/PowerofJupiter
Summary: Ash sabe que se reencontrará con Eiji de nuevo.
Relationships: Ash Lynx/Okumura Eiji
Kudos: 1





	Hope

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno, pues hace tiempo escribí este fic y lo decidí subir en inglés, aunque originalmente lo había escrito en español. Hace unos días, en cambio, decidí también que sería una buena idea subirlo también en español. Se trata de una continuación al final del anime de Banana Fish, el cual me dejó muy tocada en su momento. ¡Espero que os guste! ^.^

Abrió los ojos lentamente, pestañeando varias veces al tiempo que enfocaba la mirada. Observó el lugar: una gran habitación de lujo. Frunció el ceño preguntándose en donde se encontraba, pero un pinchazo de dolor le hizo desviar la atención. Se palpó la zona del hombro izquierdo y apretó los dientes, todavía le dolía, pero al menos estaba vendada y parecía limpia. Escuchó unos pasos y el picaporte de la puerta, sorprendiéndose por la persona que acababa de entrar.

“Veo que estás sorprendido.” Fue lo único que dijo mientras se acariciaba el largo cabello negro recogido en una trenza.

“Qué significa esto.” Se incorporó, no sin hacer antes una mueca por el dolor.

“Tranquilo. No planeo nada malo. Uno de mis subordinados te encontró en la biblioteca. Solo eso.” Se aproximó a la cama para observar a su huésped de cerca. “Aunque es una pena que no te hayas podido marchar con tu amigo japonés. –Se dio la vuelta y caminó de nuevo hacia la puerta.” En fin, ya que estás despierto, la cena es a las 20.00.

No pudo pensar en nada más, la imagen de Eiji se aparecía clara en su mente, y también el sobre con la carta y el billete de avión. Se lamentaba por haber bajado la guardia, pensando que todo había terminado ya. Parecía mentira. Nueva York era su ciudad, conocía los bajos fondos a la perfección y sabía que en cualquier momento podría pasar cualquier cosa. Había sido un idiota. Pero un idiota que al menos seguía vivo. Se preguntó si eso había sido cosa de alguno de los ocho millones de dioses que había en Japón, según le había contado Eiji una vez. Sin embargo, lo que sabía con certeza era que se volvería a encontrar con él de nuevo.


End file.
